Tall Girls, Short Girls You!
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: A/U.Hay tantos tipos de chicas.- Y luego estás tú… Bella. EPOV.OS .T2 Humanos.


_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer :D yo sólo juego un poco con ellos xD**_

_**Summary: Hay tantos tipos de chicas.- Y luego estás tú… Bella. .T2 Humanos.**_

_**Tall Girls, Short Girls… You!**_

Corría rápidamente, mojándome desde la cabeza hasta los pies. La lluvia nos había alcanzado durante un partido de beisbol. Aunque Emmett y Jasper se habían ofrecido a llevarme a mi casa, los había rechazado… ¿Por qué? No tenía idea.

Mi respiración era agitada, llevaba por lo menos tres kilómetros corriendo. Comencé a caminar cuando me di cuenta de que ya estaba muy mojado y de nada servía correr, de todos modos me iba a enfermar.

Justo vi una parada del autobús, mi salvación, o algo así; un techo donde no llegaría el agua directamente a mi cabeza y una banca semi mojada. Sólo había una chica, más o menos de mi edad y un chico de piel morena. Parecía que discutían. Decidí ponerme al otro extremo de la banca, donde no molestaría a nadie y me ahorraría innecesarios problemas.

- ¡Ya estoy _harta_! –Gritó, la chica castaña.

El muchacho se rió a mandíbula batiente. Me parecía desconsiderado reírse de la muchacha, cuando esta se encontraba a nada de llorar. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y con la voz medio entendible dijo:

- Soy-y yo… O es e-ella.

No necesito mucho tiempo para entender la respuesta del chico, este se marcho en una motocicleta dejándola desprotegida bajo esta tormenta.

Oía sus sollozos que salían de su pequeña garganta y no sé porque, pero la observe detenidamente. No era como ninguna chica que haya conocido. Su estatura no era muy baja, pero tampoco era alta; su figura era sublime, no tenía curvas por todos lados ni estaba plana, era… _Así_. Y no había muchas castañas por aquí en Forks, casi todas eran rubias teñidas o de cabello negro –como en el caso de mi hermana Alice- natural.

Noté que solo traía una blusa de tirantes, y un short descolorido. Parecía que iba a la playa, o tal vez, poco antes de que la tormenta empezara había ido. Deje de cavilar cuando comenzó a titiritar y sus labios se estaban tornando azules.

Me quite caballerosamente la chaqueta y se la pasé por los hombros. Ella levanto su cabeza lentamente para toparse con mi sonrisa.

- La necesitas más que yo…

- B-Bella –Extendió su mano, temblando-. Bella Swan.

Sonreí un poco y tome su fría mano. Encajaba muy bien con la mía, y hacía un contraste gracioso, su piel era de una tonalidad cremosa, en cambio la mía era totalmente pálida.

- Edward –Sacudí su mano.

Hizo una mueca que parecía, bueno creo yo, una sonrisa. Le correspondí de la misma manera y luego observe de verdad sus ojos, y cuando digo observar, me refiero a verlos realmente.

Eran de una tonalidad café oscuro y brillante. Parecían dos deliciosos _chocolates_. Grandes y con largar pestañas a sus alrededores. Hermosos, sí. Demasiado. Casi _celestiales_.

- Gracias, _Edward_ –Mi nombre sonaba tan… _Especial_ en sus labios-. Pero enfermaras y no quiero cargar con eso en mi consciencia.

- De todas maneras lo hare –Me encogí de hombros, despreocupadamente-. He corrido bajo la lluvia desde la península.

Ella rió. Fue música para mis oídos.

- ¡Eso está a diez minutos! Debiste estar corriendo en círculos.

Me sonroje. Posiblemente así había sido, pero yo no tenía la culpa. Es lluvia no me había dejado ver bien y también estaba un poco miope.

- Bien, tal vez sea cierto… Pero, ¡hey! Te hice reír –Dije, avergonzado y con una sonrisa tímida.

No era todo un rompecorazones en la escuela, tenía muchas pretendientes, altas, cortas, pequeñas, malas, buenas, ricas, pobres, locas… Y luego estaba _Bella Swan_, que al parecer no encajaba en ninguna categoría.

El tiempo pasó volando… Conversamos de todo, nuestros gustos, disgustos, mascotas muertas –me lamente y casi lloré cuando le conté de Humberto, mi tortuga- entre otras cosas. Era una chica agradable y sobre todo, era muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

- No quiero incomodar... ¿Me dirás por qué llorabas?

Su cara se puso blanca como la cal, su dulce sonrisa fue sustituida por una línea tensa.

- Mi novio… O ex… Jacob, estaba comprometido de nacimiento con una chica de su tribu –Sus ojos se cristalizaron y sentí mi pecho oprimirse de manera dolorosa-. Podría tener todo lo que quisiera cuando se casara con ella… E-es la hija del Jefe Quileute –Comenzó a sollozar-. La escogió a ella en vez de a mí… Prefirió obtener lo material a mi amor incondicional…

Su llanto retumbó por la fría calle. Relámpagos combinados con los atronadores truenos se escucharon de fondo de aquella triste melodía. Me recordó vagamente el día en que Humberto murió.

- Oye, no llores… -Dije mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos castaños-. No te merecía… Y aunque suene cursi y eso… Pero, mereces algo mejor que esa _basura_, _porquería_, _deshecho de la vida_…

Su musical risa se escucho… Y los truenos cesaron.

- B-basta, Edward –Rió-. Está bien… No hay porque insultar al _pobre_ Jake…

Ahí estaba ella, defendiéndolo, sin importar que hiciera pocas horas él había roto su corazón. Era tan única…

Sonreí como idiota, todavía acariciando sus cabellos, bese la coronilla de su cabeza y suspiré.

- Este día ha estado de locos…

- Ni que lo digas.

- … Pero aún así, a pesar de que corrí en círculos, que me moje de pies a cabeza y posiblemente me resfrié –Hizo una mueca de culpabilidad-. Shh, no te culpes por eso –Iba replicar, pero puse un dedo en sus labios-. Me alegra haberte conocido, _Bella Swan_.

Ella rió junto conmigo y luego me miro intensamente.

- ¿Q-qué, por qué me miras así? –No quería que se notara, o su mirada me ponía nervioso.

- No sé –Se encogió de hombros-. No sé que hice para merecerte, Edward.

La mire, sorprendido. Si alguien tendría que decir eso, sería yo. Bella era tan única, tan ella… Y eso me gustaba, de verdad me fascinaba… Es más, hasta creía… No, lo _sabía_… _Amaba_ a _Bella_ _Swan_.

Sonreí y bese su mejilla.

- Bella, soy yo el que está agradecido de estar aquí, contigo… Es más –Sonreí ampliamente-. Creo conocer una canción que va contigo, conmigo… Con _nosotros_…

Comencé con la letra que ya me sabía de memoria, pero nunca había encontrado a la chica a la cuál dedicárselo, puesto que nunca me había enamorado… La había escuchado hace mucho tiempo, vagamente en un programa que Alice veía… La canción era tan… _Perfecta_ para ella. Le encajaba como anillo al dedo.

**There are blonde girls**

**Tall girls**

**Short girls**

**Small girls**

**There is every type of girl in the world**

**And then there's you**

**And then there's you**

Sonreí, cuando sus ojos se abrieron de manera desmesurada. Era tan hermosa aquella inocente expresión.

**There are good girls**

**Bad girls**

**Glad girls**

**Mad girls**

**There is every type of girl in the world.**

**And then there's you**

**And then there's you**

Realmente, esa canción iba para ella.

**You are the love that I crave**

**And the truth is that I was**

**Saved by you**

**I need you all to myself**

**And you will belong to no one else but me**

**There are rich girls**

**Poor girls**

**Bored girls**

**Ignored girls**

**There is every type of girl in the world.**

**And then there's you**

**And then there's you**

- Y luego estás tú… Bella.

Ella sonrió y me beso.

Oh, sí, ella me beso.

Sí, había de toda clase de chicas en el mundo… Pero sólo existía una _Bella Swan_.

* * *

**I'm Back, Girls and Boys!**

**Sí, ya sé que es Ed el que siempre canta, pero en ''Querida Alma Gemela'' no recibí muchos reviews por ser rapero Edward o que sé yo u.u**

**Y ahora regreso aquí incomodandolas con un nuevo OS!**

**Hahaha!**

**Parece que no me afecta mucho el incomodarlas, pero no se crean, me impotan sus opiniones :D**

**Ojalá les gustara...**

**Bss y mordiscooz!**

_**¿¡REVIEWS!**_


End file.
